The present invention relates to a vacuum packing device.
Vacuum packing devices are known in the prior art, but these devices are not adaptable for use with containers, such as Tupperware containers, since they have the disadvantage of collapsing the flexible container when air is withdrawn.
Among the known devices which has this disadvantage are those taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,396,303,014, 477,805, 578,410, 817,208, 1,572,190, 1,621,132 and 1,631,885.